


Rosenrot

by Ophelia_Fallen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Writing Exercise, crack ship, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Fallen/pseuds/Ophelia_Fallen
Summary: Inspired by this song:https://youtu.be/zjHCpGbaYBs
Relationships: Sesshomaru/Kaede
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Rosenrot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song:  
> https://youtu.be/zjHCpGbaYBs

Rosenrot, weiß wie Schnee

_“Lord Sesshomaru, why is it that your heart is still fond of me even though I have withered while you remain as young as the day I met you?”_

The quarter of a century flashed past Sesshomaru with what felt like a blink. One moment he was holding the beautiful ebon haired priestess in his arms- then had to witness the wheel of time claim her, for she was not blessed with immortality as he was. 

He remembered the day he stumbled upon her in the wintry forest. At first, he wanted to disregard the one eyed priestess, who collapsed under the weight of the firewood she was carrying. After all, she was just another “dumb mortal” in his eyes. 

Yet, there was something about the pack of yokai wolves hunting her that left a bad taste in his mouth. The young woman had nothing to defend herself with, much less had time to escape from starving pack as they were a mere few feet away from her at this point.

When she finally came to, she looked around frantically. Her fawn eye widened as she gazed upon Sesshomaru with fear and admiration.

As if guided by instinct, he momentarily forgot about the reason he had come to the forest and rushed towards the wolves. With a single flicker of his light whip, he made short work of the wolves. 

Just as Sesshomaru was about to leave, he was stopped once more by the priestess’ smile of gratitude. 

“Thank you, Yokai.” She said. Her voice was surprisingly pleasant to Sesshomaru’s ears; it was like listening to the song of the ocean waves.

Instead of engaging in polite exchanges, Sesshomaru glared at her. “Do not flatter yourself, I was merely testing my powers on those low life dogs.” He paused and then continued, “stay out of my way next time or I will remind you of your place in this world. I am already offended enough that you did not address me by my proper title.”

“What is your name and title so that I may address you properly?” 

The wintry winds picked up before he answer. “I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands. Now stay out of my way.”

The priestess picked up her belongings and then tied her long hair into a loose ponytail. “I am Priestess Kaede. It is a pleasure meeting you, Lord Sesshomaru.” 

During the evenings of the full moon, after visiting his concealed brother, he came to her village. At first, he simply wanted to observe her to see if there was a way he could possibly free Inuyasha. 

After a while, when he had enough of waiting for a clue he asked her—- only to be met with uncertainty from her end.

“I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but I do not have the ability to lift the seal even if I wanted to.” She said. “I’m afraid I am nowhere near the full power my elder sister had.”

Sesshomaru grimaced. “I see. It’s a shame, because I need to speak with Inuyasha about where our father hid the Tesseiga.”

Kaede shrugged. “I’m afraid I can’t help you there.” 

At first, all of their conversations during those evenings went the same way. 

Sesshomaru couldn’t recall exactly when they dropped the shallow conversations and instead started to open up to each other in private. 

It was now that he was gazing down at her grave in silence did he wish that he didn’t take her presence for granted. He wished that he had visited her more often than he did— and he wished that his own Tenseiga could have granted her the gift of immortality. 

Old age was something that could not be reversed without some magical intervention- a path that Kaede was never interested in. Nor was she interested in holding him back on her behalf. 

He could only grieve in silence- just as his own father did over mortal lovers who had also withered away.


End file.
